Aka Tears
by Bab Whitlock
Summary: Balancei a cabeça negativamente. Avancei meus lábios contra os seus e o beijei. Eu já não conseguia controlar minhas ações.
1. Disclaimer

Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, Sabaku no Gaara e Haruno Sakura não me pertencem. Pertencem à Masashi Kishimoto, Shonen Jump, Estúdio Pierrot e TV Tokyo. Essa fic não possui fins lucrativos. A música usada nela também não me pertence. _Frozen_ pertence ao Within Temptation.

**É uma fanfic slash/shounen-ai/yaoi (relação amorosa entre dois homens/meninos), então se você se sente ofendido ou só não gosta, por favor, não leia**.

A intenção era ser uma One-Shot. Mas não posso refrear meu impulso criativo. (;

Boa leitura e reviews, por favor. Beijos.

Bab W.


	2. This aka tears

"_I can't feel my senses, I just feel the cold. All colors seem to fade away, I can't reach my soul. I would stop running, if I knew there was a chance. It tears me apart to sacrifice it all but I'm forced to let go. Tell me I'm frozen but what can I do? Can't tell the reasons I did it for you. When lies turn into truth I sacrificed for you. You say that I'm frozen but what can I do?"_

E beijei seus olhos, rompendo nosso laço mais forte, secando suas lágrimas. Permitindo que minha boca tocasse a sua pele macia uma última vez. Senti-me esvair a cada lágrima de seu choro mudo que cai, e seus soluços doloridos.

– Por favor, não chore... – eu pedi num sussurro, em seu ouvido, reprimindo meu próprio choro.

Sua cabeça balança negativamente, como eu previra que aconteceria. Eu te conhecia tão bem para saber de seus atos antes mesmo que você os realizasse! Ele pegou em minha camisa, com suas mãos necessitadas, e a apertou, afundando seu rosto em meu peito, molhando-o.

"_I can feel your sorrow.__.."_

Minha vontade era de enlaçar sua cintura, afagar seus lindos cabelos loiros, te prender junto ao meu corpo e dizer que eu não iria te deixar. _Nunca_ iria te deixar. Mas é preciso. É preciso que você vá e me deixe. Não posso te deixar sofrendo e brigando por mim. Eu não merecia seu amor. Não merecia nem o bater de meu coração.

Coração... eu posso sentir o seu, ativo, vivo, desesperado, batendo contra o meu que há muito perdera os ritmos. Eu isolara-me de seu toque, para que eu me acostumasse à falta dele, para que ele não pudesse alterar minha tranquilidade fingida.

"_You won't forgive me, but I know you'll be all right"_

Espero mais e mais que você fale comigo. Que levante seu rosto maravilhoso e diga que nunca me amara, e que eu sou medíocre, como eu já sabia que o era. E sua boca realmente se abriu, porém o som que eu saiu foi o de sua respiração pesada.

Então, eu desejo do mais profundo de minha alma que você me machuque. Que inflija a mim toda a dor que eu estou causando a você. Quebre meu corpo, se lhe for necessário. Eu sei que você pode! Você é forte, eu conheço a sua força!

Cerre seus pequenos punhos de desfira seus socos em mim. Como sempre, você lê meus pensamentos e seu primeiro golpe é fraco, acertando meu rosto, eu mal o sentindo. O que se seguiu, entretanto, foi forte, me provocando dor.

Até que ele abre sua mão e bate em minha face, estalando.

– Reaja! – e então me dá outro golpe, e sinto o sangue quente descer num filete pelo canto de meus lábios. – Fala comigo, seu idiota!

Eu nego com a cabeça, e ele me empurra, jogando-me na parede com força; enterra a face em suas próprias mãos molhadas. Seu choro continha desespero. Desespero este que eu causava em você! Realmente não esperava esta sua reação e me senti um lixo quando te vi naquele estado tão deplorável. _Minha culpa_.

"_It tears me apart that you will never know but I have to let go"_

Quando achei que já o havia machucado demais, e já me considerava desprezível o bastante, me virei para ir embora, de uma vez, para sempre. Seus passos rápidos correram até mim, abraçando minha cintura, atenuando seus soluços.

– Sasuke... – sua voz é meu martírio. Tão linda, tão infeliz. – Você não vai me deixar, não é?

Minha mão alcançou a maçaneta, e eu a girei, querendo sair o mais rápido possível. Seus braços tornaram a me apertar.

"_Tell me I'm frozen but what can I do?__ Can't tell the reasons I did it for you"_

– Eu não te amo mais, Naruto. – respondi de uma vez, com frieza. Minha mentira soou tão verdadeira que, por um momento, mesmo eu acreditei.

"_When lies turn into truth I sacrificed for you__. You say that I'm frozen but what can I do?"_

Mas eu sabia, no mais interior de mim mesmo que eu mais do que o amava. A razão por eu estar de pé, comer, andar, dormir, respirar, viver! Ele que me mantinha ali.

E acho que eu o convencera também. Naruto apoiou sua cabeça em meu ombro, como tantas vezes ele fez antes. Falou, com a voz embargada:

– Eu que você... – mais lagrimas rolaram por seu rosto antes de continuar – você vai ser sempre meu. Sempre. Eu posso amar por nós dois!

Mais forte do que eu, aquelas lagrimas idiotas subiram aos meus olhos. Relutei em deixá-las caírem, mas, mesmo assim, senti-as quentes pela minha face. O único jeito, então, seria apelar para a violência. Mas... eu sempre tivera tanto medo de machucá-lo... Ele sempre me parecera tão delicado, como se fosse quebrar.

Não sei de onde tirei coragem, mas o empurrei para longe de mim. Olhei em seus olhos o mais rudemente que consegui. Novamente, senti que as lágrimas chegaram à beira dos meus olhos e gritei, sentindo raiva.

– Não existe isso de amar por nós dois, Naruto, seu idiota! – Minha voz estava estável, forte, e ele se encolheu. – Eu não quero mais, droga! Você não me pertence mais!

Ele deu um passo para trás, olhando para mim com a expressão chocada. Acho que eu finalmente exagerara. Naruto tremeu mais um pouco e outras lágrimas voltaram a inundar seus olhos azuis.

– Você não...? _Ele_? – perguntou, mas ele já sabia a resposta. Fiquei calado. – Não! Sasuke, não! É você que eu amo! Ele não tem nada a ver! Sasuke!

Somente assenti e voltei a me virar para a porta, abrindo-a e saindo rapidamente, sem dar tempo para ele me impedir outra vez.

– Não... vá... – pediu ele, como criança, novamente.

O ignorei, e continuei andando. Ao chegar longe o suficiente de sua casa, limpei o sangue que ainda estava em minha boca e corri, forçando minhas pernas mais do que elas podiam aguentar. Entrei em meu apartamento e, finalmente, permiti a mim mesmo o _desespero_.

Gritei como um louco, chorei, destruí meus móveis, entregando-me a total insanidade enquanto eu via a imensidão do que eu havia feito; que finalmente o libertara de mim. E que agora eu não podia mais ter seus beijos quentes, nem seu calor na cama. Não podia também te prender à mim, nem te deixar sozinho, nem te machucar com meus atos frios, pensei. Isso me consolava, _ao menos_.

Permaneci deitado em minha sala destruída por horas longas. Não senti fome ou sede, ou sono. Somente reagi quando meu celular apitou; arrastei-me até ele e o peguei. Então _aquela_ mensagem estava ali.

"_**Naruto está **_**comigo**_** agora. Gaara."**_

Nesse momento, senti a última centelha de vida em meu peito adormecer. Talvez pra sempre.

Levantei-me do sofá, chegando até minha janela de vidro aberta. Era uma grande altura, até lá em baixo. Pensei na idéia do suicídio... Mas, não. A morte não era um luxo ao qual eu poderia me permitir.

"_Everything will slip way. Shattered peaces will remain when memories fade into emptiness"_

Andei até meu quarto – _nosso quarto_ –, a única parte que eu não destruíra. Puxei a porta e inspirei o ar, enchendo meus pulmões. O seu cheiro ficaria ali para sempre. Expirei tudo, pondo todo aquele perfume e depois o inalando novamente.

Uma onda de pensamentos futuros invadiu minha cabeça. E eu pensei se você realmente conseguiria ser feliz, se desfazer do amor que eu sabia que sentia por mim, se eu não piorara tudo...

"_Only time will tell its tale__ if it all has been in vain"_

E outra vez, lágrimas chegaram aos meus olhos. Chorei e gritei, mais do que antes, e me atirei na cama, sentindo seu cheiro impregnado em meus lençóis e meu colchão, e aquelas lembranças de tudo. Da sua dor no começo... De sua boca feroz na minha, de seus gritos de prazer, de seus sussurros provocantes em minha orelha.

"_I can't feel my senses, I just feel the cold...__ Frozen... But what can I do? Frozen... Tell me I'm frozen but what can I do?"_

Um cansaço começou a se apoderar de mim. Mas era um cansaço mental, não físico. Meu corpo ainda agüentaria muito, se fosse necessário. Mas eu já sentia sinais de que minha mente estava fraca, superlotada de informações, sem energia. Eu precisava, agora, de um descanso, ou uma longa noite de sono.

"_Can't tell the reasons I did it for you"_

Mas meus olhos teimavam em ficar abertos, sondando meu quarto. Parando em todos os porta-retratos e os desenhos que você fizera para mim, os restos de incenso...

"_When lies turn into truth I sacrificed for you"_

Suas palavras ecoaram em meus ouvidos naquela hora.

– Você está tão frio, meu amor... – e me beijou.

Meus olhos pararam, por fim, naquela sua blusa roxa preferida, no chão do meu quarto. Eu a arrancara com força, na nossa última noite de amor.

Minha mente protestou, cansada.

Mas eu não dormi. Deixei-me descansar permitindo aos meus olhos que perdessem seu foco naquela sua blusa e minha cabeça vagasse...

"_You say that I'm frozen..."_

… Alguns passos entram em meu apartamento, mas eu estou _vegetado_ o suficiente para continuar largado em minha cama.

Essa pessoa entra em meu quarto, e senta-se ao meu lado, beijando minha testa, afastando meus cabelos de meu rosto. Meus olhos focalizaram a face dela e algo em mim dera um salto. Seus lábios se abriram e ela falou:

– Você está um nojo, hn, Sasuke?

"_Frozen..."_

– Vá embora, Sakura.


	3. And the aka mess

Esse cáp. é dedicado à ela, K., que foi a única pessoa a quem eu entreguei meu coração e não o matou. Amo você, seme. Dedico, também, à _ele_, que, ridiculamente, eu amo demais. Mais do que mesmo eu possa aguentar. Amo tanto que não consigo parar de amar.

A música _Você Não me Ensinou a te Esquecer_ não me pertence. Pertence ao Caetano Veloso.

É só. Boa leitura.

* * *

**[Naruto's POV]**

"_Não vejo mais você faz tanto tempo. Que vontade que eu sinto de olhar em seus olhos, ganhar seus abraços. É verdade, eu não minto. E nesse desespero em que me vejo, já cheguei a tal ponto de me trocar diversas vezes por você, só pra ver se te encontro."_

Eu não dormi naquela noite. Eu tinha medo de pesadelos. De sonhos também. Tinha medo principalmente de dormir e depois acordar, e ver que tudo era verdade, não era um sonho. Minha mente não processara tudo ainda, ou pelo menos assim eu achava que era. Senti-me fraco, vulnerável ao mundo, vazio. E me pergunto agora se tudo isso não era conseqüência da falta que eu sentia dele. A falta imensa, terrível e esmagadora, que tirava o ar de meu peito, apertava meu coração.

Não sei se entendo. Mesmo que eu queira entender. Ou não.

Achei que algo que seria para sempre não poderia ser abalado por nada. Nem pelo maior dos medos. E foi. Até agora pergunto o que houve, na verdade. Porque eu não conseguia saber. Eu não conseguia ver onde eu havia errado. Onde eu o havia feito perder o amor... O amor por mim.

Outra vez, a dor esmaga meu peito, fazendo-me ofegar. Meu corpo já se curva inconscientemente, e eu não luto para fazê-lo voltar ao normal, porque, talvez, eu não quisesse que voltasse ao normal. Eu não precisava de um corpo bonito, ou saudável, se não tivesse ele para ajudar-me a desfrutar dele.

Agora, meu novo... _companheiro_, chega logo até mim e me abraça, levantando-me. Seus cabelos vermelhos rebeldes foram as únicas coisas que eu vi em seguida, antes de ele depositar aquele maldito beijo em minha testa, convidando as lágrimas a inundarem meus olhos novamente.

"_Você bem que podia perdoar... E só mais uma vez me aceitar. Prometo agora vou fazer por onde nunca mais perdê-lo."_

Chorei abraçado a ele, aquele amigo que agora me era um estranho infeliz. Alguém que fizera minha vida desgarrar-se de mim. Alguém que fizera me ser apenas uma casca vazia, morta. Sustentada apenas pelo sofrer.

Os braços de Gaara ainda em minha volta apertavam-me contra seu corpo. Mas eu não sentia neles qualquer tipo de consolo, ou amor. Nem carinho, nada. Era seco. Ele não era comparado ao meu Sasuke. Não, não, não. Ninguém seria comparado a ele. E quando meus soluços pararam, pude pensar melhor.

Eu quis gritar. Alto, para que toda minha dor pudesse sair num jorro de sons sem sentido. Mas, não o fiz. Buscando dentro de mim, eu descobri que a minha dor fazia-me estar perto dele. Ou de sua lembrança mais possível, mesmo que a mais dolorida. Daqueles olhos negros, vermelhos e inundados de lágrimas...

Eu queria voltar atrás. Para o momento em que tudo aconteceu. Queria ter o proibido de sair daquela casa, queria ter prendido seus braços a seu corpo. Nem que eu precisasse amarrar suas pernas, mas eu evitaria que ele me deixasse. Eu bateria nele, diria a ele tudo o que eu queria dizer agora, que eu não tivera coragem de dizer na hora. Ou, pelo menos, eu ajoelharia a seus pés, nem que eu implorasse... Penso que eu não fizera tudo que estava ao meu alcance. Eu simplesmente o deixara... _ir_.

Sei que é medíocre, mas eu iria até ele. Pediria que me aceitasse novamente. Pediria que fosse meu outra vez. Se não existisse possibilidade de amar por dois, eu inventaria. Eu não preciso aderir às regras, eu poderia fazer as minhas próprias, só para ficar com ele.

E ele podia arrumar outros, se pelo menos eu tivesse a certeza de que ele seria meu quando eu estivesse lá. Eu prometeria... que não faria nada para perdê-lo.

_"Agora, que faço eu da vida sem você? Você não me ensinou a te esquecer. Você só me ensinou a te querer, e te querendo eu vou tentando te encontrar. Vou me perdendo, buscando em outros braços seus abraços, perdido no vazio de outros passos. Do abismo em que você se retirou, e me atirou e me deixou aqui sozinho. Agora, que faço eu da vida sem você? Você não me ensinou a te esquecer. Você só me ensinou a te querer, e te querendo eu vou tentando me encontrar."_

Os braços falsos de Gaara me soltaram e me conduziram até o quarto onde eu dormiria esta noite

– Quer que eu fique até você dormir? – perguntou ele. Tive uma soturna vontade de rir, mas não o fiz. A última coisa que eu queria é que ele ficasse mais tempo comigo.

Só balancei cabeça, como eu fazia desde que chegara ali. Não queria falar com ele. Não queria falar com ninguém.

Ele suspirou, beijou outra vez minha testa – não chorei desta vez – e saiu, dizendo um "boa noite" carregado de um carinho e saiu, fechando a porta com cuidado. O som da maçaneta foi seco, como se fosse um som oco. Fiquei parado em pé ali onde Gaara me deixara sem ter noção de quanto tempo o fiz. Eu estava num vazio.

Num _abismo_. No abismo que o meu amor por ele me atirara, sem volta. Sem resgate. Em algo tão profundo que nem o ar era o suficiente para mim. Nada era suficiente. Nem o ar, nem o amor, o sangue pulsando em minhas veias. Será que ele não entendia que eu era insuficiente sem ele?

Depois de anos vazios eu finalmente encontrara o sentido de minha vida, e esse sentido chama-se Sasuke. E agora ele fora tirado de mim, trazendo de volta o vazio, o medo. E agora, o que eu faria sem ele? Meu chão fora tirado. E ele nem ao menos se preocupara com isso! Se ao menos ele tivesse me ensinado a fórmula do esquecimento, agora eu não estaria sofrendo por causa dele.

Mas, a única coisa que ele me ensinara foi a desejá-lo, a amá-lo como nunca amei nada. Nem meus senseis, meus amigos... nada. Nem minha própria vidinha idiota. E eu ainda o queria, o amava, o desejava. Ainda queria seu perfume almíscar, ainda queria seu corpo junto do meu em nosso ritmo próprio, ainda queria minha mão desenhando as curvas perfeitas de suas voltas. E seus lábios quentes ao pé de minha orelha, sussurrando meu nome.

Eu estava perdido... E nem que eu tentasse todo o resto de minha existência, não acredito que poderia me encontrar.

**[/Naruto's POV]**

* * *

**[Sasuke's POV]**

_"E nesse desespero em que me vejo, já cheguei a tal ponto de me trocar diversas vezes por você, só pra ver se te encontro. Você bem que podia perdoar... E só mais uma vez me aceitar. Prometo agora vou fazer por onde nunca mais perdê-lo."_

Eu queria saber por que ela estava na minha casa. Aquela idiota, imbecil, intrometida. De tudo que eu fizera, e por pior que eu fosse, acho que, pelo menos, eu merecia sofrer sozinho. Não precisava de ninguém me enchendo a pouca paciência que me restava. Mas, eu devia admitir, que, por pior que Sakura estivesse sendo naquela hora, ela estava me ajudando. Eu definhava a cada minuto que passava e ela juntava meus pedaços, e os obrigava a ficarem inteiros. _Obrigava-me_ a ficar inteiro.

Estava me sentindo idiota. Idiota, baixo, ruim. E sozinho. Uma vez ouvi que o pior sentimento que um ser humano pudesse sentir era o arrependimento. E, no momento, eu me sentia mais do que pior. Me sentia terrível. Alguém desprezível.

Sakura dissera-me que eu estava fazendo tempestade demais, drama demais. E eu mandara ela se foder.

– Obrigada, Sasuke – ela agradecera, sorrindo para mim, como mãe. E isso ainda me irritava.

Ninguém deveria me tratar assim. A menos que fosse alguém tão ruim quanto eu. E Sakura podia ser tudo, menos uma pessoa ruim. Ela fora ruim para mim e para Naruto no começo, ela não nos aceitava. Ela _me_ queria. Mas, depois, ela tornara-se uma amiga para ele. E, qualquer um que tratasse meu Naruto bem, acabava por conseguir o que quisesse comigo.

Há certo tempo que eu não chorava. Horas, talvez. Acho que minhas lágrimas secaram. Mas, eu sentia a dor. Ah, como eu sentia. Abrasadora, como metal em chamas, queimando, rasgando a pele de meu peito, libertando meu coração para que ele pudesse morrer fora de mim. Para que o veneno de minha infelicidade não o infectasse mais.

Minha mente redirecionava-se sozinha para ele. Meus pensamentos ainda eram dele, tal como cada respirar, ou cada piscar de meus olhos. Minha insanidade, agora domada, dentro de mim apenas, me castigava. Ficava repassando em minha cabeça todas as palavras horríveis que eu dissera a ele. O único que merecera minhas palavras de amor e, ao invés disso, eu o dera minhas rudes palavras mentirosas de abandono.

Eu queria rastejar a seus pés. Implorar seu perdão, e, mesmo que ele não perdoasse, eu estaria feliz se pelo menos ele visse que eu mentira. Mas... talvez, com essa mentira, ele não confiasse mais em mim. Essa fora a maior e pior mentira que eu já contara a ele e desmentir agora significaria que eu era fraco. Que eu mentiria outra vez. Que isso era mais forte do que eu. Significaria a possibilidade de perder sua confiança – mais ainda – e não a conseguir mais. Porém, ainda assim, eu faria de tudo para não perdê-lo outra vez.

Talvez eu devesse parar de lutar pela felicidade dele. Talvez ela fosse como a minha; dependessem uma da outra. Eu posso ter feito a pior coisa quando... a palavra ainda fica engasgada em minha garganta... Quando terminei com ele. Enquanto eu ficava me preocupando com o quanto o deixava sozinho, e o quanto isso fazia mal a ele, não pensei em como uma coisa radical como aquilo que eu fizera pudesse ser pior.

Não sei como ele está. Não sei se _aquele lá_ está cuidando de Naruto do jeito que falara para mim que cuidaria. Não sei, principalmente, o que se passara na minha cabeça quando entreguei minha razão de vida nas mãos dele. Agora, eu queria Naruto de volta.

Mas, eu sabia no meu íntimo, que nem mesmo meu amor todo poderia curar a ferida que eu abri em seu peito. Nem recuperar o brilho de seus olhos azuis.

_"Agora, que faço eu da vida sem você?"_

Ouvi uma música começando na minha sala. Sakura estava lá, mexendo nas minhas coisas. Mas não me importei. Tudo que estava ali era meu e _dele_. E se eu não tinha ele mais, não precisava de nada material. Seu amor que me sustentava. Tentei calar a voz de meus pensamentos culpados, sem muito sucesso, para ouvir a música. Era uma música estranha, porém bonita, muito bonita. Falava de esquecimento, amor, querer.

Ouvi a voz de Sakura ao telefone. Ela falava rápido, tentando esconder a voz nos versos da música. Mas ela não poderia se esconder de mim por muito tempo. Levantei de minha cama, e arrastei meus pés descalços até a porta de meu quarto. Colei o ouvido na parede, como uma criança boba e tentei escutá-la.

"_Você não me ensinou a te esquecer."_

– E como você está? – perguntou ela, com sua idiota vozinha meiga.

Silêncio e depois ela soltou um risinho nervoso. A pessoa que falava do outro lado demorou e Sakura ouviu calada. Esperei

– Sim, está aqui comigo. Ou melhor, eu estou com ele – ela disse. Estava falando sobre mim! – E como ele está? Espero que não esteja no mesmo estado – ela passou a sussurrar – do Sasuke... Ele tem falado dormindo. Chamado por Naruto. É... horrível – e foi interrompida.

– Não, eu sei! Eu sei, eu sei! – Sua voz se exaltou e ela logo procurou abaixar. – Ah, oi, Naruto...

Quando ela falou o nome dele, minha visão turvou-se. Ridiculamente, abracei a parede, colando meu rosto ao vidro frio escondido pela minha cortina.

"_Você só me ensinou a te querer, e te querendo eu vou tentando te encontrar."_

Ela falou com ele bem rápido, mas eu não procurei prestar atenção. Naruto... sua voz estava a passos de distância de mim e eu podia ir até lá, arrancar o telefone da mão se Sakura e falar com ele. Dizer para ele que eu o queria e o queria ver. Pelo menos ouvir a sua voz. Mas eu não podia fazer isso. Talvez o magoasse mais ainda saber que tinha um ex-namorado "de lua". Que fazia o que eu fiz e depois voltava atrás correndo.

"_Vou me perdendo, buscando em outros braços seus abraços, perdido no vazio de outros passos."_

Arrastei-me de volta até dentro do quarto, e vi que eu estava errado. Minhas lágrimas não haviam secado, porque agora elas voltavam a transbordar por meus olhos, provocando soluços violentos em meu peito, e em meu corpo todo, fazendo-o mexer-se sozinho. Sentei-me no chão, encostando minhas costas na cama. Estiquei meu braço e peguei aquela camisa roxa e a apertei contra mim. O cheiro estava ali. Uma droga, das mais violentas. Uma mistura de depressores, alucinógenos e estimulantes. Minha droga pessoal.

"_Do abismo em que você se retirou, e me atirou e me deixou aqui sozinho."_

A música se repetia sem cessar no outro cômodo e, depois de um tempo, eu já sabia cantá-la toda. Era a _nossa_ música. Pelo menos era agora. Era uma das músicas que eu queria ter cantado para ele antes. Para que ele pudesse entender que mesmo com meu ato idiota de livrá-lo de mim para seu próprio bem, eu ainda o amava. Mais do que tudo, mais do que a vida, ou a morte.

"_Agora, que faço eu da vida sem você? Você não me ensinou a te esquecer. Você só me ensinou a te querer, e te querendo eu vou tentando me encontrar."_

Eu queria poder ler pensamentos. Ou ler apenas os dele, à distância. Queria saber o que se passa na cabeça dele. Queria mandar meus pensamentos para ele. Que ele visse o quanto eu me arrependo, o quanto sinto esse vil sentimento.

E queria, acima de tudo, voltar atrás. Que ele ficasse sozinho, mas pelo menos, ele estaria comigo! Ele seria meu, nos momentos bons e nos ruins. Sozinho ou não, mas ainda assim, comigo...

Eu me sentia muito perdido. Perdido em minha mágoa. Perdido em meu arrependimento, em minha dor, em minha mediocridade e em minha idiotice e precipitação. E, procurei de todos os jeitos, mas não vi como eu poderia me encontrar sem ele.

**[/Sasuke's POV]**


	4. Hell's Gate

Essa era pra ser a "explicação" de Aka Tears... Espero que todos consigam captar a ideia... Foi realmente prazeroso escrever essa parte, mesmo que de prazerosa ela não contenha nada x) Não dedico a ninguém, só a mim mesma. Acho que explorei minha capacidade de escrever sobre fossa nesse capítulo, rs. E esse não tem nenhuma música. Minha idéia foi fazer algo _cru_ mesmo. :)

Logo o ultimo capitulo de Aka Tears será postado. Enfim, só. Beijos e boa leitura.

* * *

Um suspiro, um beijo com gosto de rum.

Cabelos pretos, longos e artificialmente alisados de uma puta qualquer, encontrada num bar barato. Mãos finas acariciando as pernas dele com agilidade profissional, enquanto ele brincava de sentir algo além de uma ligeira repulsa quando os seios grandes demais da prostituta roçavam com leveza nele.

Os suspiros pateticamente ritmados, o suor contido e o prazer que ele não sentia tiveram, finalmente, fim quando o orgasmo veio e o papel da prostituta acabara. Ele nem sequer olhou em seus olhos. Esticou o braço, pegou e tomou todo o resto do rum de seu copo em um só gole, sentindo o álcool da bebida subir numa rapidez estupenda. Arrancou um dinheiro de sua carteira já em mãos e jogou para a mulher. Vestiu sua calça, virou as costas e saiu.

Seu carro estava na porta. Ele entrou, deu a partida e vinte e cinco minutos depois, ele estava à porta do seu apartamento no quinto andar. Fumou um cigarro, tomou mais um copo de _cognac_, ou dois, não tinha certeza; não importava. Sentou-se em seu sofá, massageando as têmporas, outro cigarro entre seus dedos.

E pensamentos acusadores presos entre os emaranhados de memórias de coisas deixadas por fazer. Uma última tragada, e fumaça solta para cima, levada pelo vento que entrava pela janela de vidro aberta.

O forte cheiro de flores entrando junto com o vento e o nauseando. Seu estômago vazio protestava por causa da quantidade de bebida alcoólica ingerida em tão pouco tempo e o tabaco e outras substâncias que vinham em conjunto com o cigarro.

A cabeça doendo e as pálpebras pesando, ele jogou a cabeça para trás e adormeceu de imediato; o cigarro já havia sido apagado e jogado atrás do sofá.

Cinco minutos depois, ele acordou, transpirando, pálido, o som estridente do celular furando os tímpanos. Ele o pegou e o jogou contra a parede. Não iria atender ninguém.

Um sorriso macabro entrando em contraste com as lágrimas que agora brotavam em seus olhos, enquanto ele se levantava e logo enchia outro copo com, agora, vodka pura e bebia como se fosse água. Acendeu outro cigarro, tragou várias vezes, soltando a fumaça poucas, bateu a cinza no chão, andando perdido por sua sala.

Ele sabia que estava cravando o pior tipo de punhal em seu peito, e quase podia sentir o sangue jorrando. Tirou a aliança e a jogou pela janela aberta. Abriu outra garrafa de vodka e colocou-se a beber novamente.

Se fosse para matar um coração, ele deveria matar a si mesmo primeiro.


	5. The Red Direction

Bom, esse é o fim. Estou com uma sensação de dever cumprido... Mas, também, não é pra menos. Foi quase um ano escrevendo, enrolando e por fim publicando _Aka Tears_.

* * *

**, PELO AMOR DE DEUS, LEIAM ISSO AQUI ç_ç**

O negócio é o seguinte...

Bom, não sou boa com explicações, mas, _simbora_... A idéia inicial, era só uma _one-shot_, como, tipo, um desabafo de muitas coisas que estavam acontecendo e eu resolvi resumir à uma só. **Sim, muito confuso**. Mas as _minhas_ ideias _são_ assim! Eu sei que é uma coisa que eu tenho que mudar. Mas eu sou assim. Penso que, a partir do momento que eu conseguir entender o que eu estou querendo dizer, os outros também vão entender. Eu sei que não é assim... Mas vale fazer uma forcinha, né...? *-*' Fazer uma forcinha pra entender que o Sasuke se separou do Naruto porque tinha consciencia de que estava deixando-o sozinho, não estava fazendo seu papel de namorado - e mais importante: de companheiro - direito. Porque, convenhamos, o Sasuke é um muleque piranha xD E sério, continuar fazendo aquela forcinha pra entender que ele se sentiu miserável por isso, porque viu que só serviu pra machucar mais ainda o Naruto... E o Gaara foi só um personagem que eu quis colocar ali no meio, como se o Sasuke tivesse pedido pra ele cuidar do Naruto, porque ele sabia como suas ações iam deixar o Naruto (; Em nenhum momento eu disse que o Naruto gostava do Gaara e vice-versa. n_n E, pra finalizar, eu gosto de um drama, choro, dor. Faz mais a linha do que eu gosto de escrever. Achei o final digno. Pelo menos eu gostei. Porque passou a ideia que eu queria: NÃO HÁ UM FINAL.

É... não dá pra agradar à todos. =) Espero que tenha dado pra captar a ideia.

* * *

Inseri o Sai na história, e ele também não me pertence. n_n'

As músicas que estão aí, e não me pertencem!, na respectiva ordem, são: _Breath Into Me_; _Gave It All Away_; _Death Of Me_; _Already Over_ (todas essas da banda _RED_); e _Chasing Cars _(do _Snow Patrol_). Gosto de todas elas, mas_ Chasing Cars_ é uma história em especial... Se alguém procurar e for ouvir, ou já tiver escutado, pense na letra **com o coração**. :)

Sim, bem piegas, mas, não ligo.

A última parte, depois do último **Sasuke's POV**, não tem nenhum nome, ou denominação. Eu escrevi ela e serve tanto pra um quanto para outro. Deixo à encargo da imaginação de quem ler decidir. =)

E, no fim, volto a dedicar essa fanfic à **K. **Com o amor maior do mundo que nem a falta de contato vai atrapalhar. É apenas ficção, menos o sentimento maior. _Chasing Cars_ também é dedicada à ela. =D

E dedico também à _C._ Minha leitora de madrugadas.

Reviews, pessoal, reviews... :)

Espero ter conseguido corresponder às expectativas. Se não, pelo menos entretidos vocês com algo que fiquei feliz em fazer.

É só. Beijos e boa leitura.

**B.**

* * *

**[Naruto's POV]**

Não é porque deixara de sangrar que as feridas deixaram de existir. Há muito uma grossa casca de sangue ressecado cobrira o grande rombo em meu peito. Apenas doía quando eu a tocava, ou tentava tirá-la, tornando a abrir a ferida, mesmo que só um pouco, fazendo minúsculas gotas de sangue brotarem.

Mas, como tudo o que passara, eu me acostumara com essas pontadinhas de dor. Pelo menos não eram mais aqueles assomos de dor. Tenho certeza que meu corpo não suportaria mais aquilo.

Eu já não sabia mais quanto tempo se passara desde que eu... desde que me _machucara_. O tempo fora algo necessário no processo de cura – ou, na verdade, de quase-cura. E mesmo que ele houvesse ajudado, eu sabia que ao menor erro meu, o tempo tornaria a abrir a ferida, inflamando-a, derramando mais de meu sangue.

Minha cabeça doeu ao sonhar com isso. Sai me abraçou e eu acordei. Eu estava suando novamente, e tinha certeza que meu corpo estava febril. Isso sempre acontecia. Felizmente eu não estava tremendo. Eu já passara desse estágio há certo tempo.

Talvez Sai e Gaara estivessem certos. Eu realmente poderia ter forçado a melhora em mim. Sempre que eu acordava, eu lembrava das palavras de Gaara, cuspidas na minha cara.

– Forçar a melhora não quer dizer melhorar em si!

"_And this is how it hurts when I pretend I don't feel any pain. And this is how I disappear when I throw myself away. Breathe your life into me, I can feel you... I'm falling, falling faster. Breathe your life into me, I still need you. I'm falling, falling... __Breathe into me!"_

E Sai reforçava as palavras dele dizendo que eu não podia reverter tudo para dentro de mim, porque um dia eu explodiria. Fora esse argumento que mais me atraíra. Eu tinha plena consciência que não era saudável para mim, guardar tudo aquilo. Mas, quando a explosão viesse, talvez fosse possível liberar tudo isso de uma vez

**[/Naruto's POV]**

**[Sasuke's POV]**

_Estava tudo certo. Eu tinha o lugar, as pessoas, e, o principal, o anel._

_Daqui a alguns minutos, Sakura entraria pelos portais da igreja, vestida de branco, carregando um buque, deslizando em sua graça. Caminhando até mim..._

Graças a Deus, o relógio apitou. Despertei de um dos piores pesadelos que eu poderia ter. Mas, em tempos, esse fora o primeiro que não causara dor.

Arrastei meus pés para fora da cama, me lavei, vesti uma calça de moletom preto e coloquei aquela camisa _roxa_. Ela já não tinha mais o cheiro de...

A cafeteira fez barulho, e fui satisfeito pegar minha caneca com café forte. Beberiquei aos poucos, lendo o jornal e acomodando-me em minha poltrona nova. Depois de destruir a sala velha, eu não poderia viver para sempre no meio do entulho. Sakura ajudara-me com a decoração.

Ela mostrara-se ser melhor do que eu imaginei que ela seria.

Mas, mesmo assim... Isso não era motivo para eu sonhar que me casaria com ela. Pelo amo de Deus, né!

Afastei esse pensamento da cabeça com certa repulsa e voltei a me concentrar no jornal. E logo as palavras começaram a se embaralhar, criando um caminho de meus devaneios até... ele.

Isso _sempre_ acontecia.

Eu tornara-me um viciado em ação, pensamentos rápidos. Nada era bom o suficiente para prender minha atenção e me desviar dele, então eu resolvera que o esforço e o cansaço seriam o melhor tipo de remédio.

Várias vezes eu tentei me reaproximar. Mas a minha fraqueza me dominava. E o medo de rejeição... Ah, esse era o principal fator, a maior trava em mim. Havia, também, a dor. A minha dor e a dor _dele_. O ser humano faz coisas indescritíveis quando está sentindo dor. E eu tinha medo dessa parte.

_"But you gave it all away when I needed you to stay. Just open up your arms, I need you here. I can't do this on my own. I've got nothing left to show. Open up your arms, I need you here. Again, lying in your bed, nightmares in your head. Facing all that you just threw away. At the edge again it's coming to an end. __You had the chance to never walk alone..."_

Sasuke, seu covarde filho da puta.

**[/Sasuke's POV]**

**[Naruto's POV]**

– Sai, tomei uma decisão – eu estava sentado à mesa, olhando Sai cortar o pão em fatias e colocá-las num prato de porcelana. Sua expressão era de profundo interesse.

– O que, Naruto?

Sua voz calma e ingênua quase me fez perder a coragem. Tomei um gole de café e continuei, forçando uma firmeza na voz que eu sabia não ter.

– Eu... Eu vou até o... – o nome ficava engasgado em minha garganta mesmo quando eu tentava pronunciá-lo para mim mesmo. – Vou até o...

– Você quer ver o _Sasuke_, Naruto? – perguntou Sai, completando o que eu queria dizer.

Abaixei a cabeça, deixando os cabelos cobrirem meus olhos. Meus dedos desenhavam voltas aleatórias na caneca que estava na minha mão.

Eu odiava Sair. Ele não se comparava à...

Sai era bom _demais_. Sai sabia o que dizer e sabia o que _eu_ queria dizer, mesmo quando as palavras ficavam presas. Ele tomara o lugar de Gaara, e me acolhera melhor do que eu poderia pedir a alguém o fazer. Sai soubera quando secar minhas lagrimas e quando deixá-las molharem sua camisa até que eu dormisse.

E eu o odiava por isso. O odiava por não me pedir nada em troca, por me deixar usar seu corpo e seu coração para bater como meu, já que havia muito o meu próprio morrera. Eu odiava Sai pelo modo como ele tocava meu rosto, como agora, e o erguia, fazendo meus olhos azuis encontrarem-se _nos seus_ negros.

– Você quer, Naruto? – ele insistiu.

Eu apenas assenti. Não precisava falar nada. Sai me entenderia.

– Você vai se machucar, Naruto.

– Eu sei.

– E vai sangrar novamente.

– É, eu sei.

Ficamos em silencio. Sai me serviu de torradas com manteiga quente e passou a Mao pelo meu rosto outra vez.

– Mas eu vou continuar aqui para te sarar quando você volta.

Odiei Sai mais ainda. O odiei por saber alcançar meus sentimentos.

"_How can you love my friction? If you're the sickness and i'm the cure. Is too long i'll fake this addiction another sacrifice to make us pure. You tear me down, and then you pick me up. You take it all untill there is not enough. You try to tell me you can heal me but i'm still bleeding, and you will be the death of me."_

Levantei-me da mesa, deixando sua mão cair. Saí da cozinha sem falar nada. Meu rosto estava quente, e eu estava suando em bicas. O que, _exatamente_, eu estava fazendo?

Mas eu não achei nada como resposta. Vesti um casaco grosso por cima da roupa e calcei botas de neve por cima das meias, colocando a calça por dentro das mesmas. Sai estava à porta quando eu saí, carregando as chaves do carro. Não olhei nos olhos dele.

Eu não podia fazer isso.

Desci até o estacionamento, entrei no meu carro e dei a partida.

Sabia onde ir.

**[/Naruto's POV]**

**[Sasuke's POV]**

Liguei o som. Encostei a testa na janela de vidro, olhando a cidade diante de mim. Tanta cor e movimento logo de manhã... Porém, não me importava o quão animado fosse. Para mim não passaria de preto e branco. E silencio. Os sons do mundo há muito deixaram de se fazer serem ouvidos.

Cantarolei a música que soava dos auto-falantes, bebendo todo o café que restava na caneca. Vazia, coloquei-a no peitoril da janela. Logo outra musica começou e essa me trouxe vagas lembranças. Lembranças que não deveriam aflorar mais em minha mente.

Bati a cabeça no vidro, e a dor não me incomodou. Tornei a fazer isso e, em conjunto às batidas, ouvi leves pancadas na porta. Isso me incomodou um pouco. Havia campainha para não haver esse tipo de incômodo. Era totalmente desnecessário.

Dei de ombros e me arrastei até a porta. As batidas continuavam.

– Tá, _ta_... Já estou indo.

Coloquei a mão na maçaneta e a girei. Não abriu. Ainda estava trancada. As batidas cessaram enquanto eu destrancava a porta e tirava a corrente do carrilho. Girei a maçaneta outra vez outra vez e a porta se abriu.

Estaquei ao ver Naruto parado à minha frente. Ele segurava uma bandeja com dois copos tampados e um saco de papel pardo com a _logo_ de um lugar onde costumávamos comer juntos. Havia um sorriso fino em seus lábios pequenos. Seus olhos azuis estavam opacos, sem brilho, mas ainda assim, eram incandescentes como sempre, envolvendo qualquer um.

Abri a boca, mas a voz não saiu. Naruto estava desarrumado, com cara de sono, roupas horrorosas e muito mais magro e mais velho do que eu me lembrava, mas eu nunca o vira _tão bonito_ como agora.

Meu primeiro impulso fora correr para ele e abraçá-lo, beijar sua boca, beijar cada parte sua. Quis levá-lo para dentro, tirar aquelas suas roupas e...

– Bom dia – ele sussurrou, interrompendo meus pensamentos.

Meus olhos se arregalaram.

– Eh... – comecei. Mas as palavras ainda não queriam sair. – Eu... bom dia.

O sorriso dele aumentou, mesmo que ainda não passasse de uma linha fina.

– Posso entrar? – ele ainda sussurrava.

Assenti, a boca seca demais ainda aberta, incapaz de emitir mais do que duas ou três palavras. Vi Naruto passar a centímetros de mim e colocar os pacotes na minha mesa de centro. Ele olhou em volta, admirando a sala nova.

Fechei a porta e encostei as costas ali. Fiquei a ver Naruto. Ele não poderia estar ali; não poderia ser real. O que eu fizera para que um fantasma tão fiel à realidade viesse atrás de mim? Por pior que eu for, eu não precisava disso. A minha ferida já se tampara e agora eu sentia que havia algo a rasgando novamente.

– Sala legal – disse Naruto.

Me assustei quando ele voltou a falar. Simplesmente _não parecia de verdade!_ Ignorei o comentário dele e avancei em sua direção. Tomei seu rosto entre as minhas mãos e olhei dentro de seus olhos, certo que ele se esvaneceria a qualquer momento.

Mas as linhas do tempo que marcavam seu rosto e sua pele quente eram tão reais quanto o ar que eu respirava.

– Você tem algum tipo de problema? – consegui perguntar.

Uma ruga se formou em sua testa.

– O que?

_"I'd give it all to you. Letting go of me, reaching as I fall. I know it's already over now... Nothing left to lose, loving you again. I know it's already over, already over now. My best defense, running from you. I can't resist, take all you want from me; breaking slowly..."_

– Eu perguntei se você tem algum tipo de problema. – Respirei fundo. – De cabeça.

Naruto riu. Seu riso saiu de seus lábios e invadiu meus ouvidos desencadeando uma série de reações em meu corpo. Um riso triste.

– Devo ter – ele respondeu com simplicidade. – Trouxe café. Quer?

Balancei a cabeça negativamente. Avancei meus lábios contra os seus e o beijei. Eu já não conseguia controlar minhas ações.

O beijo só durou alguns poucos segundos, e então, nos separamos. Eu estava chocado comigo mesmo. O que eu estava _fazendo_? Eu abandonei Naruto com o motivo mais inválido do mundo, o feri, _me_ feri e me acovardei ao tentar me desculpar. Agora, ele viera até mim esperando algo e eu só conseguia dar-lhe um beijo?

Mas, Naruto riu. Esse riso era menos triste. Seus braços envolveram meu pescoço e me apertaram. Nossas testas se encostaram e nossos olhos se encontraram. Senti vontade de chorar diante da serenidade que me envolvia. Como eu pudera esquecer que Naruto me causava essa sensação?

– Me... perdoa – foi a única coisa que pronunciei naquele momento.

– Teremos tempo para isso. – Ele sorriu. – Agora...

E me beijou novamente. Eu estava feliz, confuso e ao mesmo tempo me achando indigno de tudo aquilo. Naruto simplesmente aparecera à minha porta e agora me beijava? Era mesmo real?

Isso foi afastado de minha mente com a mesma rapidez com que aparecera.

Abracei-o pela cintura e suas pernas encaixaram-se meus quadris. O carreguei até meu quarto e o joguei em minha cama. Seus olhos esquadrinharam o ambiente e o sorriso que ele me lançava quando ficava feliz com algo tornou a estampar seus lábios. _Aquele era o _nosso_ quarto outra vez._ Suas mãos tatearam em volta e agarram minha blusa – sua blusa – e me puxaram.

Nos beijamos outra vez. Ele começava a arrancar minha blusa _roxa_ enquanto há tempos eu já tirara a sua.

E, no meio daquilo tudo, de suspiros e gemidos, dor e uma nova pontinha de felicidade, sussurramos em uníssono:

– **Eu te amo**

**[/Sasuke's POV]**

Eu sabia que não teria mais volta. Eu já me recuperara uma vez, mas não poderia garantir uma segunda. O machucado fora reaberto, e meu sangue se derramava sobre nós.

_"We'll do it all, everything, on our own. We don't need anything or anyone. If I lay here, if I just lay here, would you lay with me and just forget the world?"_

Mas, ao mesmo tempo que essa fatalidade ocorria, meu coração batia com mais força. Com uma vitalidade que já me era desconhecida. Era como se ele houvesse adormecido quando nos separamos, como se não fosse possível bater sem o coração do outro, e agora quisesse recuperar o tempo perdido.

"_I don't quite know how to say how I feel. Those three words are said too much they're not enough. If I lay here, if I just lay here, would you lay with me and just forget the world?"_

Não sei se este é o fim que eu queria. Não sei se estou disposto a pensar no passado e ver que tudo o que acontecera servira para um propósito, afinal. Criara em mim as maiores barreiras e defesas e dera-me o conhecimento de que ninguém alem _dele_ seria capaz de penetrá-las e destruí-las.

"_Forget what we're told before we get too old. Show me a garden that's bursting into life. Let's waste time chasing cars around our heads."_

Não sei o que dizer do futuro. Podemos não passar de hoje mais. Podemos não _nos separar_ depois de hoje. Podemos seguir, cada um para o lado, com suas férias curando-se com o tempo.

"_I need your grace to remind me to find my own. All that I am, all that I ever was, is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see."_

Mas de uma coisa eu sabia; a única que eu tinha certeza. O amor, de fato, dura para sempre. A partir do momento em que se começa a amar, é impossível parar. O ser humano _é_ assim. Apenas o que muda é a que direcionamos esse amor, a quem o entregamos, e isso causa a impressão de que o amor acabou. A maior mentira que poderíamos contar a nós mesmos.

"_I don't know where confused about how as well, just know that these things will never change for us at all.."_

Eu sabia para onde estava direcionado o meu amor. Para o mesmo lugar onde estivera antes e estará até o fim.

"_If I lay here, if I just lay here, would you lay with me and just forget the world?"_


End file.
